The Greatest Love
by NurulGyu
Summary: Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpacaran. 6 bulan waktu yang cukup untuk Chanyeol meminang gadisnya. GS


Anyyeong Chingudeul..

Kali ini aku akan membawakan Pair ChanBaek...

Ini adalah pairing yang aku suka setelah Kyumin tentunya...

Jika memang ada Typo mohon dimaafkan dan berkomentarlah dengan Sopan ya...Judulnya terinspirasi dari salah satu Drama Korea tapi jalan cerita beda...

Gomawooooo...

Title. : The Greatest Love

Cast. : Park Chanyeol

Byun BaekHyun

OC. :

Warning. : GenderSwitch, OneShoot.

Hari ini memang tidak bisa dikatakan cerah , lihatlah awannya begitu hitam. Tapi...apalah arti semuanya jika perasaan seorang gadis sedang berbunga-bunga. Sedari tadi dia hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih yang begitu baik. Byun BaekHyun nama gadis itu , tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya dia bisa mendapatkan seorang namja seperti Park Chanyeol. Sudah baik , tampan , dan Smart pula ditambah ia begitu pintar bermain gitar.

Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya bukan gadis biasa , dia Cantik meski agak pendek , dan juga kaya raya. Chanyeol bekerja di perusahaan Ayah Baekhyun sebagai wakil direktur karena kepintarannya.

Mereka berdua baru menjalin kasih sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu.

Flashback

Seorang gadis berperawakan mungil memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi yang memiliki 45 lantai. Byun Coorporation.

Dress pink selutut dengan motif polkadot semakin membuat kesan imut untuk dirinya.

Setelah menaiki lift dia segera memasuki ruangan bertuliskan "CEO Room". Tanpa mengetuk pintu ia segera masuk .

"Appaaaaaa..."

Pria yang sedang fokus memandangi setumpuk berkas - berkas itu pun langsung terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak gadisnya.

"Aigooo...Baekki kamu membuat Appa hampir saja terkena serangan jantung!" Ucapnya sambil mengelus dada.

"Hehe...Mianheyo Appa! Baekki rindu Appa...!"rajuknya dengan manja dan memeluk Appanya.

Sang Appa mengelus pucuk kepala sang anak.

"Bagaimana tidak rindu...Appa berangkat kau masih tidur , appa pulang kau juga sudah tidur!"jelas Tn Byun ikut2an merajuk meski sudah tidak pantas jika melihat usianya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu. Mengganggu acara melepas rindu ayah dan anak.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk..."

Seorang lelaki dengan postur tinggi dan tegap memasuki ruangan dengan Kharismanya.

Baekhyun sempat tak berkedip melihatnya. Dia benar-benar sangat terkejut melihat seseorang yang sangat-sangat tampan.

"Maaf mengganggu , sudah menunggu diruang meeting!"jelasnya

"Ah...baiklah...5 menit lagi Chanyeol Ssi!"

"Ne...kalau begitu saya permisi!" Ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan ke arah dan Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum ketika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia hanya memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Baek...Appa harus meeting, kau disini saja dulu!"

"Appa...!"

"Hmm"

"Ta..tadi itu siapa?"

"Oh...dia itu Wakil Ceo disini , Namanya Park Chanyeol. Wae?"

"Ah...tidak! Hanya saja tampan!" Ujarnya dengan pipi yang merona.

"Aigooo...kau suka?"

"Hmm...sepertinya. Apakah dia baik? Kenapa appa memilihnya sebagai wakil Appa?"

"Dia baik dan sangat pintar. Dia lulusan Harvard dengan beasiswa.!"

Baekhyun semakin terpana pada Chanyeol mendengar sedikit penjelasan Appanya.

"Kau...mau Appa jodohkan dengannya?"

Sontak Baekhyun melotot medengar kata itu. Tapi ia sangat bahagia.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne...dengan satu syarat!"

dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya ia menyetujui syarat appanya.

"Mwo?"

"Kau harus mendapatkan Ipk diatas 3,Oke?"

"Hah!"

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun rajin belajar dan membuktikan kepada Appanya. Dan...Tn. Byun pun benar2 menepati janjinya. Padahal sebelumnya Chanyeol memang akan dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun. melihat Chanyeol sebagai lelaki yang bertanggung jawab yang dapat membahagiakan anak semata wayangnya.

Flashback Off

Dengan senyum yang mengembang Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga. Sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil dia menuju ruang makan. Terlihat 2 orang lelaki ada disana , Appanya dan juga kekasihnya.

"Aigooo...Tuan puteri baru bangun rupanya!"Seru . Meledek.

"Appa...aku semalam tidur sangat malam!"

"Apa yang membuatmu tidur malam?"si pria muda bertanya lebih detail.

"Aku...mengerjakan tugas!"

"Benarkah"

"Ne..."

"Sudahlah...cepat makan dan setelah ini kita akan ke pemakaman Eomma , Appa takut nanti hujan!"

Ya...hari ini adalah peringatan kematian 10 tahun Sang Eomma . Waktu itu BaekHyun masih Berusia 11 tahun. Dan Tn Byun tidak berniat untuk menikah lagi. Karena baginya Eomma Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang tak bisa digantikan dan tergantikan.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan semakin dekat. Bahkan jika tidak sedang dikantor Chanyeol akan memanggilnya Appa. Chanyeol memang bukan orang berada , tapi dengan kerja kerasnya selama ini akhirnya dia bisa merubah kehidupan keluarganya. Dari situlah melihat Chanyeol. Dan satu lagi Chanyeol sangat mencintai anaknya. Meski awalnya dengan campur tangan , namun pada dasarnya Chanyeol sudah tertarik sejak ia melihat foto Baekhyun di ruangan Tn . Byun ditambah yang sering menceritakan anak gadisnya itu.

Setibanya dipemakaman mereka langsung berdoa. Air mata Baekhyun menetes sambil mengusap gundukan tanah itu.

"Eomma...bogoshippeo...!"

Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun langsung mengusap bahu Baekhyun seolah memberi kekuatan.

"Eommamu juga pasti merindukanmu Baekki!"

"Hmm"

"Tenang saja Eomma...aku disini akan menjaga Baekki semampuku. Meskipun dia sangat manja tapi aku mencintainya!"

Ucapnya dan dihadiahi cubitan dari sang kekasih.

yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Yeobo...aku harap aku masih bisa melihat baekki menikah!"

"Appa..."

hanya tersenyum getir. Ia sangat takut tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun nanti.

Tapi setidaknya ia akan lega jika Chanyeol menjadi pendamping Baekhyun.

Setelah mereka selesai dari pemakaman. Mereka bertiga pun pulang . Setelah tiba diruma. Chanyeol meminta izin membawa Baekhyun pergi.

Tuan Byun yang sudah percaya sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kita akan kemana?"Tanya Baekhyun penasaran pada kekasihnya.

"Hm...menurutmu?"

"Ish...aku bertanya kenapa Oppa balik bertanya?" Balasnya dengan bibir pink yang mengerucut.

"Haha...kau ini cepat sekali merajuk. Kita akan ke Apartementku!"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia hanya baru beberapa kali ke apartment Chanyeol.

Karena Chanyeol lah yang akan sering mengunjunginya di rumah.

Setibanya disana , Chanyeol langsung memarkirkan mobil.

Dan setelah itu ia segera menggandeng tangan baekhyun.

Setelah menekan password apartmentnya mereka berdua langsung masuk.

"Baek...apa kau lapar?"

"Hmm...aku lapar!"

"Baiklah aku akan memesan makanan saja. Aku belum berbelanja!"

"Hmm..., Oppa kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Chanyeol yg sedang menggantungkan jaketnya pun sontak melihat wajah gadisnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Jelas saja hanya ingin berduaan denganmu!"

Pipi baekhyun memerah mendengar penjelasan yang sangat to the point itu.

"Baek..."

Entah kapan Chanyeol sudah ada didepannya. Dengan wajah mereka yang sudah berdekatan.

Deg

"N...Ne...,!"

"Apa kau ... mencintaiku?"

"Tentu!"

"Apa kau...menerimaku dengan segala kekuranganku?"

"Ya..."

"Apa kau mau hidup bersamaku?"

"Ne?"

"Menikahlah denganku Baekhyun!Will you marry me?"

Sontak Baekhyun terkejut

Dihadapannya sekarag sebuah cincin yang sangat manis Chanyeol persembahkan untuknya.

Meski baru 6 bulan mereka benar2 saling mencintai. Chanyeol tidak melihat harta Baekhyun , dia melihat betapa sebenarnya Baekhyun itu sangat memberikannya kenyamanan. Meski usia mereka terpaut 4 tahun , Baekhyun dapat bersikap dewasa dibalik sikap manjanya.

"Baek..."

"I do.."Cicitnya

"Apa?"Chanyeol pura2 tak mendengar..

"Ne...aku mau oppa!"

Setelah itu Chanyeol memasangkan cincinnya dan itu pas sekali dan sangat cantik.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun dan mengecupi pucuk kepalanya. Betapa ia sangat ingin menjaga gadisnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Dan memandang intens Wajah baekhyun.

Didekatkan bibirnya perlahan ke bibir pinkish yang ada didepannya. Ia lumat perlahan , dan Baekhyun pun membalas dengan amatir. Ini ciuman pertama mereka.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi baekhyun dan menurunkan dagunya agar ia semakin mudah mengeksplorasi.

Baekhyu yang belum pernah berciuman seintens ini pun kelabakan dibuatnya. Tapi ia tak ingin mengakhirinya.

Lidah chanyeol masuk dan semakin meliar. Di dekap erat tubuh Baekhyun hingga semakin menempel.

"Emh...Cpk...cpk!"

Baekhyun tak menyangka ternyata Chanyeol sejantan ini.

Baekhyun memukul kecil dada Chanyeol karena pasokan udara semakin menipis.

Hanya sebentar. Setelah itu Chanyel kembali melumat . Baekhyun bahkan hanya bisa pasrah akan ciuman yang panas ini. Chanyeol begitu menguasai bibirnya.

Mungkin adegan ciuman itu berlangsung 15 menit.

Cukup lama bukan?

Setelah itu chanyeol melepaskannya dan mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Gomawo...mau menerimaku, Saranghae!"

"Nado!"

Mereka kembali berpelukan erat. Dan saling tersenyum dalam pelukan.

Inilah cinta sebenarnya..

END


End file.
